


Petrichor

by Gaybaruby



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: Ruby and You go for a walk in the rain.





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so sorry for mistakes;;
> 
> Edit 2/26/19: I made some art for this fic! 
> 
> https://furirin-gaybaruby.tumblr.com/post/183090403512/i-made-some-bad-art-to-go-with-my-fan-fiction

Crystal droplets fell around them in thick and unrepenting sheets, You watching in awe as they rolled down Ruby's bright carmine locks, trailing her porcelain skin. The younger girl's warm hand in hers contrasted with the biting wind, her entire body shivering with cold wet.

But it was invigorating, freeing.

"I didn't know you liked to do this," You said out of nowhere, breaking the silence. Mostly she just wanted to hear Ruby talk. The redhead gripped her hand a little tighter, smiling up at her. The way she blinked away the rain with those thick lashes, the ones that framed those captivating turquoise eyes made her cheeks warm.

"When it rains everyone hides away and stays home, so I come out here to be alone. I don't mind you coming along too," Ruby replied, her soft voice almost lost behind the drumming of water on pavement and asphalt. You swallowed with a nod, eyes constantly drawn back to Ruby.

It was always difficult to look away from her, but even more so since the rest of the world had become greys and blacks, colors hidden by the downpour. But Ruby still shone bright like always, and You wouldn't miss that bright red anywhere. She forced herself to look ahead as they walked, glad she'd worn her swimsuit under her clothes like Ruby told her to as the soaked fabric against her skin became uncomfortable.

"But why do you walk in the rain?" You asked, faintly wondering if it wouldn't be embarrassing to strip down to just the swimsuit. Then Ruby's hand was on her cheek, them and the entire world stopping as Ruby stared into her eyes, cheeks painted with a gorgeous pink that You wanted to nip and kiss at. She looked sad and thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't. I just wanted to see you in the rain. Your eyes are even more pretty like this," Ruby settled on, getting a good look at the beautiful oceans before burying her face in You's shoulder to hide her embarrassment. The greyhead swore her heart skipped several beats before a grin tugged at her lips.

"You sure it wasn't to try and get me in a swimsuit?" You teased, and to her surprise Ruby stared into her eyes with a soft of firey expression.

"Maybe that too. But how do I know you didn't agree for the same reason?" Ruby responded.

You smiled, a fond yet bittersweet sort of expression, both of them knowing full well the real reason why. The purple and black splotches that showed through her wet white shirt and the slight limp in her walk glaring evidence. But You played along, tugging her own shirt off, grinning at Ruby's giggle. It was a lovely, gentle sound.

"You gonna join me?" You asked, Ruby responding with her own grin and a swift removal of her outer layers. You unzipped the clear backpack she usually kept for beach days, wringing out and shoving their soaked clothes into it.

The rain continued to pour heavily, the feeling of ice cold drops against her skin somehow comfortable. Maybe it was only nice because Ruby's warm hand kept the cold at bay, but she couldn't bring herself to care much.

She averted her gaze from the trail of purple and black as they walked, the calming sound of droplets hitting the ground and their rain boots splashing in puddles calming the heat that was building up. She caved in and cast a glance at the smaller girl, inhaling sharply at how pretty she looked with wisps of red plastered to her cheeks haphazardly.

Ruby pressed against her, their steps and breaths in tandem as they made their way on the roads, watching the way the clear drops travelled down Ruby's plump thighs and lips. You wished she could kiss away everything. Ruby looked gorgeous cast in blues and greys, a red gem surrounded by clear crystals. A luxury.

A small gust of wind grounded her, savoring the chill that shuddered through her. She glanced down at Ruby, whose eyes were closed contentedly. You was a little made at herself for not noticing the cute song Ruby was humming quietly under her breath. It sounded nice with the rainfall.

They stopped at a bench, somewhere in the woods, metal cold but inviting. You sat, pulling Ruby into her lap, wrapping her arms around her as the redhead pressed her face into the older girl's chest.

Then Ruby was pressing her lips to You's hungrily, her warm mouth and tongue a refreshing respite from the chilling rain and winds. They threaded their fingers together, foreheads pressed together as they shared breath and warmth, just enjoying the other's presence.

You found herself feeling a little disappointed as the rain slowly began to let up, though it hadn't quite stopped yet. She felt Ruby become less relaxed, her grip on You's hands becoming more tense as they got up from the bench, remembering that their small journey would have to come to an end at some point. For once You was sad to think about the end of rain.

They clung to their little watery world, pace slow and unwilling, glad the sun hadn't begun peeking through as they continued their walk, not yet turning around. The rain hadn't stopped yet, there was no need to go back yet.

"The ocean is pretty like this, don't you think?" Ruby asked when they walked along the shore, waves crashing harshly into the sand, holding her free hand out to enjoy the rain some more. Just a little more. It was still going strong.

"It definitely has a different beauty to it than usual," You responded, kissing away some droplets that had gathered on her neck. Ruby giggled, but it wasn't as sweet as before.

You glared at the sky, when the rain became a drizzle, bright yellow peering through the calming dark grey.

On their way back, Ruby picked up a bright pink and red shell they had missed, somehow unchipped and unbroken, a cute little swirled thing. She stared at it with a sad smile as they made their way, back the way they came. It turned to a frown when Ruby came across another shell, this one a deep purple and cone shaped ugly thing.

"Which should I make into a necklace?" Ruby asked, letting go of You's hand to hold both up to her neck. You grabbed the second shell, tossing it to the sand.

"I think the swirled one is cuter," she said quickly. You pressed her lips into a thin line as she watched Ruby play happily with the new treasure, forcing her eyes away from the ugly purple and black.

You thought pink and red suited her much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote more YouRuby! More angst, but I can't help it with these two. Someone on Reddit mentioned Petrichor, and for some reason I thought of YouRuby kissing in the rain, so here you are! Thanks for reading.


End file.
